


Stress therapy

by spoonful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Bubble Wrap, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Embarrassed Dean, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentioned Charlie Bradbury, so tagging could be a bit wonky, this is my first story, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonful/pseuds/spoonful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to soothe the Mark of Cain's effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: [Bubble Wrap](http://tikistitch.tumblr.com/post/111805608356/once-you-get-this-you-have-to-say-5-things-you)

Pop. Pop. Pop.

"Dean? Are you hearing that noise too?"

Pop. Pop.

"Hmm, what? What noise, Sammy?"

Pop.

"I don't know. It's like... popping? I feel like I've heard it before though," Sam frowns. Dean doesn't answer.

"Sam? It's Dean. You should come watch." Castiel stands in the door opening with a small smile on his face.

"Is something wrong? Is it the Mark?" He jumps up and strides towards Cas, who stops him with just a hand. The popping noise just keeps going.

"Nothing is wrong. I believe Dean has finally found something that calms him," Cas explains as they walk to Dean's room.

 

When Sam opens the door to Dean's room, what he saw is not what he expected. There was his brother, seated in the middle of his bed, surrounded by heaps of bubble wrap. Dean did not even hear them come in, so focused was he on popping all the bubbles. He was muttering all the while. "Got you, you little bastard! And you too. You're all dead now."

"Dean? What in the world is going on?"

"Sammy!" His brother jumps up and tries to hide the bubble wrap. He shoves it under the pillow he's sitting on top of. This just makes more bubbles pop. Dean goes red. "Cas...likes...bubble wrap?" he tries.

Sam just snorts. "Really? That's what you're going with? Cas likes bubble wrap? Where does this even come from?"

"Charlie sent Dean a gift. He was more interested in the wrappings," Cas explains as Dean starts popping again, sulkily if such a thing were possible. It's only now that Sam notices the Star Wars-esque plane sitting on the nightstand.

"She sent you a plane? That's ironic," Sam says amused.

"Haha, 'Dean's afraid of planes.' Never heard that one before. For your information, that is an X wing starfighter model. But more importantly, that is awesome."

"Okay, but what's up with the bubble wrap?"

"I dunno, it's fun. Don't even pretend you don't like it too." Dean is now leaning against Cas who has joined him on the bed and is now also reaching for his own piece of bubble wrap.

"Do you also wish to try, Sam?" Cas holds out a piece of bubble wrap.

Sam doesn't know what to say, whether he should leave them alone or not. Dean just shrugs, as if to say 'it's your choice'.

"Oh why the hell not?" He grabs it and sits down on the chair by the bed.

They sat together quietly. 

Pop. Pop. Pop.

Pop. Pop.

Pop.


End file.
